Stara sprawa
by RitterC
Summary: POJEDYNEK. W jednej ze spraw prowadzonych przez zespół Gibbsa pojawia się wątek z czasów służby Jethro w Iraku. Crossover Korpusu (W.E.B. Griffin) oraz NCIS.


_A/N: USS Abraham Lincoln (CVN-72) stacjonuje w Everett, dokładnie po drugiej stronie kontynentu w stosunku do NCIS._

 _16 sierpnia 1990 roku Irakijczycy zatrzymali około 2.500 Amerykanówi 4.000 Brytyjczyków jako zakładników._

 **Siedziba NCIS, czasy współczesne**

\- Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs! – Abby Sciuto wbiegła do przestrzeni zajmowanej przez zespół trzymając w ręku plik wydruków komputerowych.

\- Co masz, Abby? – zapytał adresat wołania, agent specjalny Leroy Jethro Gibbs, podnosząc głowę znad przeglądanych dokumentów.

\- Odciski palców znalezione na miejscu zdarzenia należą do podporucznika Malcolma McCoya, przydział służbowy oddział piechoty morskiej na USS Abraham Lincoln. – Gdy Abby mówiła McGee wyświetlił akta porucznika na ekranie.

\- Jakikolwiek związek z „Rzeźnikiem" McCoyem? – zapytał Gibbs.

\- „Rzeźnik" McCoy? – Ziva ze zdziwieniem spojrzała na swojego przełożonego. Takie same zdumione spojrzenia szef zespołu dostał również od McGee i DiNozzo.

\- Legenda Korpusu z czasów pierwszej wojny w Zatoce.

Palce McGee zatańczyły na klawiaturze i na wielkim ekranie wyświetliła się informacja na temat rodziny podejrzanego. Ziva odczytała dane:

\- Ojciec Kenneth McCoy, matka Ernestine Sage McCoy, siostra Elaine McCoy.

\- W takim razie to syn „Rzeźnika" – rzucił Gibbs.

\- Ukończył Annapolis, po szkole skierowany na pół roku na lotniskowiec. Okręt właśnie wrócił do portu macierzystego i załodze wydano przepustki. Porucznik McCoy przyjechał do Waszyngtonu odwiedzić rodziców – McGee czytał z ekranu komputera.

\- McGee, DiNozzo, przywieźcie go.

Kiedy obaj agenci wyszli Abby objęła Gibbsa od tyłu i zaglądając przez ramię na wyświetlone na ekranie akta zapytała:

\- Znasz go?

 ** _Zatoka Perska, 17 sierpnia 1990 r._**

 _Gibbs oraz jego obserwator siedzieli w sali odpraw na USS Theodore Roosvelt. Zarówno ich, jak i kilka innych zespołów snajperskich ściągnięto z różnych miejsc świata na wieść o wzięciu zakładników przez Irak. Do pomieszczenia wszedł oficer wywiadu._

 _\- Dzień dobry, jestem major McCoy z Biura Wywiadu Marynarki. Informacje zebrane przeze mnie i sierżanta Zimmermana wskazują, że zakładnicy przetrzymywani są tutaj – mężczyzna wskazał na mapie punkt położony na północny – zachód od Bagdadu, w okolicach jeziora Tharthar – gdzie znajduje się szereg umocnień i podziemnych bunkrów. Panowie – mężczyzna obrzucił wszystkich zebranych badawczym wzrokiem – przypominam, że waszym celem jest wyłącznie obserwacja i pod żadnym pozorem nie możecie się dać zauważyć. W przypadku wykrycia któregokolwiek z zespołów macie się natychmiast wycofać. Przy czym, musicie pamiętać, że śmigłowce które po was przylecą znajdują się około pięciuset kilometrów od waszej planowanej pozycji, w Jordanii. Lepiej zatem żeby nie było konieczności ich gorączkowego wzywania. Pytania?_

 _\- Panie majorze, jak dobre są te informacje?_

 _\- Zebraliśmy je z gunnym Zimmermannem wczoraj po południu, zaraz po tym jak zaczęły przyjeżdżać konwoje._

 _\- Dziękuję, panie majorze. Panowie, zbieramy się._

 _Po chwili wszyscy zebrani znaleźli się na pokładzie startowym gdzie już czekały śmigłowce._

 **Siedziba NCIS, czasy współczesne**

Gibbs wyrwał się z własnych wspomnień i spojrzał na Abby, która – wiedząc kiedy nie należy naciskać – nie czekała aż coś powie tylko od razu uciekła do laboratorium.

BREAK LINE

DiNozzo i McGee wprowadzili do pokoju przesłuchań barczystego oficera Marines w galowym mundurze. Przyglądający mu się zza weneckiego lustra Gibbs musiał przyznać, że młody McCoy wdał się w ojca. W weneckie lustro wpatrywała się młodsza kopia oficera, który blisko dwadzieścia lat wcześniej prowadził odprawę dla sierżanta Gibbsa. Agent zastanawiał się także, skąd u oficera prosto po szkole Bojowa Odznaka Piechoty, karabin skałkowy na niebieskim tle oznaczająca, że posiadacz sprawdził się w walce. Poza tym pod baretkami – fioletową – przyznawanego za rany Purpurowego Serca i niebiesko – żółto – czerwoną Medalu Marynarki Wojennej i Piechoty Morskiej, znajdowały się odznaki strzeleckie kategorii ekspert. Po lekkim westchnięciu, Gibbs z kartonową teczką zawierającą dokumenty sprawy wkroczył do pokoju przesłuchań.

\- Poruczniku, jest pan przesłuchiwany w sprawie zabójstwa chorążego Jamesa Devereux. Na miejscu zdarzenia znaleziona pana odciski palców. Czy znał pana chorążego Devereux?

\- Tak, odwiedziłem go zanim pojechałem do rodziców, stacjonowaliśmy na tym samym okręcie, ale James, to znaczy chorąży Devereux został ranny w wypadku i wrócił do kraju wcześniej.

\- Czy podczas pana wizyty u chorążego był ktoś jeszcze?

\- Była z nim kobieta, starsza, mniej więcej w jego wieku, ale dalej ładna, rude włosy, szczupła. Wyglądali na bardzo zaprzyjaźnionych.

\- Czy wie pan jak się nazywała ta kobieta?

\- James mówił do niej Coreen. Nazwiska nie wymienił.

BREAK LINE

Gibbs wszedł do laboratorium Abby z wielkim kubkiem Caf-Pow, który przekazał zmęczonej dziewczynie i spytał:

\- Co możesz mi powiedzieć o Coreen, przyjaciółce chorążego Devereux?

\- O przyjaciółce nic, ale zbadałam włosy znaleziony przy zwłokach i należą one do – Abby przerwała i podeszła do komputera, po szybkim wpisaniu kilku poleceń, na dużym ekranie wyświetliły się akta marynarki identyfikujące rudowłosą kobietę w średnim wieku jako Coreen Cunningham. Panna Sciuto zauważyła, że coś rozbawiło Gibbsa, ale zanim zapytała do pomieszczenie weszła Ziva. Ona również prychnęła na widok wyświetlonych akt i powiedziała do Gibbsa:

\- Dyrektor Vance chce cię widzieć.

Gdy Gibbs wyszedł Abby spytała:

\- Powiesz mi o co chodziło tobie i Gibbsowi, gdy spojrzeliście na jej akta?

\- Nazwiska, tylko nazwiska. Uczyłaś się o nich w szkole[1].

Dopiero kiedy Ziva wyszła panna Sciuto skojarzyła i również uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Faktycznie, to było zabawne.

BREAK LINE

W pomieszczeniu dyrektora siedział mężczyzna w wyjściowym mundurze Piechoty Morskiej ze srebrnymi gwiazdkami podpułkownika. Krótki rzut oka na twarz i Gibbs już wiedział, że to legendarny „Rzeźnik" McCoy. Na widok agenta mężczyzna wstał i powiedział:

\- Dzień dobry, agencie Gibbs. Dyrektor Vance był tak miły, że poprosił tutaj pana, aby udzielił mi pan kilku odpowiedzi. W związku z powyższym, sprawa pierwsza – czy możemy się z żoną spodziewać naszego syna w domu zanim skończy mu się przepustka?

\- Porucznik McCoy powinien być w tym właśnie momencie zwalniany. Nasz patolog sprawdził, gdy chorąży Devereux zmarł pana syn był przebywał w Dowództwie Korpusu, gdzie był widziany przez kilkanaście osób. Powiedział, że był złożyć kondolencje generałowi Jackowi Steckerowi.

\- Zgadza się, młodszy syn generała, Richard został zestrzelony nad Afganistanem kilkanaście dni temu. Malcolm musiał się dowiedzieć na okręcie lub niedługo po wylądowaniu bo poszedł do generała zanim przyjechał do domu.

\- Rozumiem, a czy pan znał chorążego Devereux?

\- Głównie z listów Malcolma. Nie ma świadków ani dowodów, ale zdaje się, że Devereux sam sobie zrobił ten wypadek po którym wrócił do domu.

\- Myśli pan, że ktoś mógł mieć mu to za złe?

\- Być może, ale ja na pana miejscu, agencie Gibbs, przyjrzałbym się okresowi służby chorążego na _USS Piranha_. I spróbował odnaleźć innych ludzi, którzy też tam służyli.

BREAK LINE

\- Abby, McGee co możecie mi powiedzieć o _USS Piranha_?

McGee zaczął szybko uderzać w klawisze, aby po chwili wyświetlić dane niewielkiej jednostki na ekranie komputera.

\- _USS Piranha_ to jednostka pomocnicza floty zajmująca się badaniem dna morskiego. Przez blisko 330 dni w roku przebywa w rejsie. Z dziwnych rzeczy, na statku stacjonuje oddział piechoty morskiej, a sam okręt skupia się raczej na azjatyckich brzegach – raportował McGee.

\- Okręt szpiegowski? – spytał Gibbs.

\- Prawie na pewno. Czy Devereux stacjonował na tym okręcie?

\- Tak, od października zeszłego roku do lutego w tym roku – odpowiedziała Abby po krótkiej konsultacji z komputerem.

\- Czy McCoy lub Cunningham służyła na tym okręcie? – spytał Gibbs.

\- McCoy nie, Cunningham była tam ponad rok od stycznia zeszłego do marca tego roku – znów odpowiedziała Abby sprawdziwszy w komputerze.

\- McGee, weź Zivę i przywieźcie ją.

 ** _okolice jeziora Tharthar, Irak, 19 sierpnia 1990 r._**

 _Gibbs i jego obserwator leżeli ukryci w niewielkim, zamaskowanym stanowisku, około tysiąca stu stóp od celu. Już od ponad dwóch i pół dnia obserwowali obiekt wskazany przez Biuro Wywiadu Marynarki. Autobusy z zakładnikami przyjeżdżały cały czas. Obserwator trącił Jethro i pokazał mu ciężarówkę, która właśnie podjechała pod wejście bunkra. Kilkunastu mężczyzn w mundurach marines i dwie kobiety ubrane po cywilnemu zostały poprowadzone pod ziemię. Ale nie to było interesujące, obok irakijskiego dowódcy obiektu stała jakaś kobieta z rudymi włosami. Gibbs sięgnął po lornetkę i przez chwilę przyglądał się śmiejącej się kobiecie, aby kilka sekund później zanotować czas i liczbę zakładników. O kobiecie zapomniał w moment po tym jak ciężarówka wyjechała za bramę obozu._

 **Siedziba NCIS, czasy współczesne**

Coreen Cunningham siedziała w pokoju przesłuchań w biurze NCIS i zastanawiała się o co może chodzić. Przez chwilę oddychała głęboko, aby uspokoić oddech i gdy do pomieszczenia wszedł siwy agent była już całkiem zrelaksowana. NCIS nie powinno jej powiązać ze śmiercią Devereux.

\- Chorąży, czy znała pani chorążego Devereux?

\- Tak, służyliśmy razem przez jakiś czas.

\- Na _USS Piranha_?

\- Tak.

\- A co pani robiła na tym okręcie?

\- Okręt zajmował się badaniem ukształtowania dna morskiego. Ponieważ operował z dala od naszych baz, a jednocześnie stanowił jednostkę floty ktoś podjął decyzję o przeniesieniu na okręt dwóch plutonów Marines.

\- Pani Cunningham, mam przed sobą wykaz załogi obejmujący również członków oddziału piechoty morskiej – to mówiąc Gibbs wyciągnął kilka kartek spiętych razem –i nie widzę tutaj żołnierzy liniowych Marines, a jedynie specjalistów pewnych, przydatnych w wywiadzie, specjalności. Czym tak nabrał zajmował się okręt.

Przez jeden krótki moment Coreen zastanawiała się czy nie poinformować agenta, że nie może mówić o faktach związanych ze służbą na tamtym okręcie, ale coś w oczach przesłuchującego powiedziało jej, że to nie zadziała.

\- Okręt, poza badaniem dna, prowadził również nasłuch elektroniczny na poziomie taktycznym. Dowództwo brało marynarzy i marines do służby, głównie specjalistów od elektroniki, interpretacji nagrań, lingwistów.

\- Dobrze, a co pani robiła w Iraku?

\- Nigdy nie stacjonowałam w Iraku, ani nie brałam udziału w żadnych operacjach tam prowadzonych.

\- Była pani widziana w sierpniu tysiąc dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiątego roku w okolicach jeziora Tharthar. Przywiozła pani ciężarówką kilkunastu więźniów wśród których był chorąży Devereux.

Zszokowana Coreen milczała i tylko patrzyła tępo na siedzącego przed nią śledczego. Dla Gibbsa było to jedyne potwierdzenie, którego potrzebował, zatem wstał z krzesła i wyszedł z sali przesłuchań.

BREAK LINE

\- Abby, chorąży Cunningham była w Iraku w sierpniu dziewięćdziesiątego roku. Przywiozła do irackiego obozu przejściowego zakładników, kilkunastu żołnierzy piechoty morskiej i cywilów. Ona się wypiera, że w ogóle tam była. Muszę wiedzieć co tam robiła. Jakieś pomysły? – zapytał, jednocześnie obejmując swoją ulubioną ekspertkę i całując ją delikatnie.

\- Devereux w Iraku był przydzielony do attaché kulturalnego, który zajmował się wywiadem. Gdy przygotowywaliśmy się do operacji Pustynna Tarcza ktoś poinformował Irakijczyków o jego działalności. Attaché zginął, a obsługę jego biura przewieziono do obozu przejściowego. Po ich uwolnieniu trafili najpierw na polski okręt szpitalny _ORP Wodnik_ , a potem do szpitala w Arabii Saudyjskiej. Polscy lekarze byli dokładni, w dokumentacji medycznej wpisali wszystkie obrażenia. Według nich Devereux był torturowany, ale Biuro Wywiadu Marynarki nie potrafiło znaleźć powodu, bo nie miał żadnych informacji przydatnych dla Irakijczyków.

\- Zatem ktoś to zrobił dla zabawy? – Gibbs patrzył na Abby oczekując dalszych informacji.

\- Raczej na prywatne zlecenie – powiedział jakiś nowy głos. W wejściu do laboratorium stał dyrektor Vance i pułkownik „Rzeźnik" McCoy. To właśnie ten ostatni się odezwał.

\- Prywatne zlecenie?

\- W tajnym śledztwie funkcjonariusze Biura ustalili, że Devereux i Cunningham znali się zanim ten pierwszy trafił do Iraku. Utrzymywali kontakt również po tym, gdy Devereux trafił do biura attaché. W jednej z rozmów pochwalił się, że zajmuje się teraz czymś ciekawszym. Z niewiadomych przyczyn, pod koniec lat osiemdziesiątych, Cunningham przyjechała prywatnie do Iraku. Przez kilka miesięcy byli kochankami. Ostatecznie, na dwa miesiące przed inwazją na Kuwejt Devereux zerwał z panią chorąży, która wróciła do Stanów. Jednak tuż po agresji na Kuwejt Cunningham znów pojechała do Iraku, bez zgody przełożonych, a w kilka dni później sekcja wywiadu podlegająca attaché została zlikwidowana przez Al-Amn al-Amm, służbę bezpieczeństwa Iraku. Zapewne nie stanowiło problemu, aby szepnęła słówko komuś, aby zadbał odpowiednio o jej byłego chłopaka.

\- Zaraz, jeśli Cunningham jest winna … - dyrektor Vance przerwał.

\- To dlaczego jest nadal w służbie? – spytał McCoy.

\- Tak.

\- Bo raport powstał w kilka miesięcy po tym jak Cunningham została osądzona za samowolne oddalenie się. Nikt nie chciał już grzebać w tej sprawie, ale pani chorąży była kierowana od bazy do bazy, zwykle na krańcach świata. Trzy dni temu została wysłana na emeryturę i dostała kilka dni na załatwienie swoich spraw w Dowództwie Korpusu. Zapewne tam wpadła na Devereux.

BREAK LINE

Po rozmowie z pułkownikiem McCoyem Gibbs wrócił do pokoju przesłuchań w którym siedziała chorąży Cunningham.

\- A zatem, co może mi pani powiedzieć o zdradzie państwa, której to zdrady dopuściła się pani w roku tysiąc dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiątym?

Gibbs widział, że kobieta się załamała jeszcze zanim zaczęła mówić.

\- Wpadłam na niego w Dowództwie, postraszył mnie, że jeśli z nim nie wyjdę to poinformuje wszystkich dookoła, że jestem zdrajczynią i co mu zrobiłam. Nie mam innych dochodów, tylko emeryturę z Korpusu. Wyszliśmy i pojechaliśmy do niego do domu. Zaczął mówić, że będę musiała odwdzięczyć mu się za tamte tortury. I wtedy przyszedł jakiś oficer. Musiał zauważyć, że się ucieszyłam, bo jeszcze zanim otworzył podał mi jego nazwisko i powiedział, że on mi na pewno nie uwierzy niezależnie od tego co będę mówić. Śledztwo w mojej sprawie prowadził major McCoy więc mu uwierzyłam i grałem zgodnie z rozkazem Jamesa jego przyjaciółkę. Gdy ten porucznik wyszedł, Devereux rzucił się na mnie. Złapałam pierwszą rzecz, która wpadła mi w ręce i uderzyłam. Upadł i nie oddychał. Wpadłam w panikę i uciekłam – Coreen spojrzała na śledczego, który tylko się jej przypatrywał. Skinął głową dziękując jej za szczerą spowiedź i wyszedł. Moment później do pomieszczenia weszło dwóch agentów, jeden z nich wyłączył kamerę, zaś drugi położył na stole pistolet. W ciszy wyszli.

BREAK LINE

 _ **Wyjaśnienia:**_

[1] - kmdr Winfield S. Cunningham oraz mjr James Devereux dowodzili obroną wyspy Wake w grudniu 1941 r.


End file.
